


Ador Shiqethi

by Ellana17



Series: It’s always summer in the songs [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany finally manages to break the wheel, F/M, Gendrya reunion, set somewhere at the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl had been lurking in the shadows of the Red Keep for weeks now, trying to find a way to get her hands on Cersei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ador Shiqethi

**Author's Note:**

> If I’m no mistaking the title means “iron chair” in Dothraki.
> 
> I don't know if the story was inspired by Nicolaj Coster-Waldauanswer’s answer on who should be king (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLE0NIeBOgc) or by what's happening in Europe right now. Well, maybe I just wanted an excuse to get rid of the goddam chair.  
> Fair warning: Obviously I don’t know anything about warfare and I have absolutely no idea which course the ships will take to get to Westeros (heading straight for King’s Landing or trying to rally some other houses first) but I guess Dany could possibly go North first and rally the Starks to her cause in exchange for her help against the White Walkers once the Capital is hers.

Arya had set foot in Westeros after all this time with one goal in mind: cross off as much names as she could from her list. At the Twins, she was faced with a choice, heading North and trying to reach Castle Black on her own, hoping that Jon was still alive and well, or head to King’s Landing and take Cersei’s life. That choice had been an easy one.

From her time with the Faceless Men, Arya had learned patience. Knowing your enemy was essential and in order to do so, one had to observe, and memorize as much as one could the little things about their daily habits such as their professions or the paths they took each day, who they were and who were their allies. Cersei benefited from the protection of the White Cloaks now that she was the queen and Arya was working hard on a way to get past them. The girl had been lurking in the shadows of the Red Keep for weeks now, trying to find a way to get her hands on Cersei.

Arya had thought she had all the time she needed to plan her next move but things had take an unexpected turn when the girl had spotted someone very familiar being dragged into the Red Keep by two guards. Gendry.

That had changed everything. Arya had charged into the castle without as much as a backup plan, only equipped with Needle and all her determination as three dragons casted their shadows over the city.

By the time Arya had sliced her way to the throne room, using her speed and agility to fight off anyone who would stand in her way, Cersei Lannister was already dead. Arya stopped abruptly, hiding in the shadows of one of the pillars and took in the scene in front of her. The former queen was sprawled out on the floor, blood running from her stomach – where a spear was still lodged – onto the floor, surrounded by the bodies of several White Cloaks as though they had been trying to protect their queen until the end.

Then she saw Gendry, kneeling a few feet away, resolutely looking at the ground, his wrists and ankles bound in chains. She recognized the Imp, Tyrion Lannister, and then saw a blond woman making her way to Gendry, followed by guards that were definitely not White Cloaks.

“Stay away from him!” Arya exclaimed, stepping out of the shadows at last.

The guards - who had not seen her until then - all pointed their spears at her.

“Arya?” Gendry exclaimed, finally looking up.

“Arya?” someone exclaimed behind her and Arya turned around even though every fiber of her being yelled not to turn her back on potential enemies. The girl had thought she would never get to hear that voice again.

“Sansa?” she said in a broken voice as her sister made her way to her, closely followed by Theon Greyjoy of all people and a dark-skinned woman in a blue dress.

“Arya!” Before Arya could ask her sister what was happening, Sansa threw herself in Arya’s arms and the girl let go of Needle without even realizing it to hug her sister back. They never really hugged before, back at Winterfell; Sansa would always wrinkle her nose at her when Arya came back from playing outside all day covered in mud and sweat, but here and now Sansa did not seem to care that Arya was covered in blood. For once, they both were genuinely happy to be in each other’s company.

“What’s going on?” Arya asked faintly, not letting go of her sister.

“We won,” Sansa said simply. “It’s really you, I can’t believe it’s really you. Oh, Jon is going to be so happy to see you!”

“Jon is here too?”

“Excuse me,” Gendry cut in, in a low voice. “Could someone-” he said, showing his bound hands.

“Of course,” the blond woman said. “Grey Worm, if you please?”

Arya tensed again as one of the guards walked to Gendry and raised his spear- and used it as a lever to break the chains.

“What did my dear sister want with you?” Tyrion Lannister asked Gendry with a smirk.

“She found out who I was and decided to execute me,” Gendry answered bitterly while massaging his wrists. “My Lord,” he added as an afterthought. Tyrion Lannister seemed amused by his outburst.

“And who are you?” the woman asked gently, extending her hand to help Gendry up.

Gendry squared his shoulders before answering. “I'm the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon, my Lady.”

The woman could not conceal her shock as she turned to Tyrion Lannister. “We don’t chose our fathers,” he reminded her.

“No, we don’t.”

Before any of them could say anything more, Arya finally wriggled out of her sister’ embrace, marched straight to Gendry and punched him in the face with all her might.

“Ow! What did you do that for?” he exclaimed, rubbing his sore cheek.

“ _That_ ’s why she took you? I can’t believe you!” she yelled.

“She needed my blood for some kind of ritual,” he explained. “And I had no say in the matter if you recall!” he yelled back.

“Don't make me laugh!” she snorted. “It doesn't change anything, you were going to abandon me anyway!”

“Don't blame that one on me!” Gendry retorted. “You could have stayed with me- with the Brotherhood I mean.”

“You know I had to go home.”

“Well, did you?” he asked bitterly.

Arya seemed to deflate all of a sudden. She held back a sob and threw herself in his arms. Gendry caught her and draw her close. Her feet were not even touching the ground anymore as he tightened his embrace.

Arya barely registered a woman she recognized as Yara Greyjoy entering the room. “The city is yours,” she declared.

“The throne is yours, my Queen,” Tyrion Lannister said with a slight bow of his head.

Arya let go of Gendry long enough to finally ask Sansa what was happening.

“This is Daenerys Targaryen,” Sansa said with reverence. “She’s our new queen.” Arya frowned at her sister.

The woman - Daenerys Targaryen herself apparently - turned to the throne but did not move. She looked back at Tyrion Lannister and Arya only then noticed the pin - much like the one her own father had worn - on his chest.

“No, it is not,” she finally told Tyrion Lannister in a clear voice. “I won’t rule Westeros from a chair. I won't loose sight of what is truly important,” she explained. “The _people_ of Westeros.” She paused to look at them all. “I will sit here,” she added, gesturing at the place the throne was, “at the Council Table, with my Council, comprised of rulers from all the regions of Westeros,” she concluded.

Tyrion Lannister slowly made his way to the throne. “What are we supposed to do with this then?” he asked, kicking the throne lightly with his foot.

“Throw it away,” Daenerys Targaryen declared. “Burn it, for all I care. I don't want to see it here anymore.” She took a deep breath. “Our first priority will be to form the Council. I hope you will stay,” she told Tyrion Lannister. “I need you as my Hand.”

“Of course,” he nodded.

Then the queen turned to Sansa. “Your counsel would be appreciated as well,” she told her.

Sansa bowed her head.

“I’ll stay as well,” Yara declared and Daenerys looked at her, surprise written all over her face. “Theon will rule the Iron Islands in my name while I stay here, to ensure that our people are not forgotten once more.” The two women exchanged a friendly smile.

“Send ravens to all heads of Houses,” the queen commanded. “We will need they support too if we want to build a stronger Westeros.”

“Which one of the Baratheons rules over Storm’s End now?” asked Tyrion Lannister.

“One of Stannis’ men, I believe,” Sansa answered him.

“Well, Stannis is dead now.” Daenery Targaryen turned to Gendry. “I could give you Storm’s End if you whished,” she suggested.

Gendry gaped at her. “But I'm not a Lord, I'm just a bastard,” he said, his hand finding Arya’s for support.

“Usually, the king or queen would be the one to grant a Lordship and, well, we have one right here,” Tyrion Lannister underlined, waving a hand in Daenerys’ direction.

“I- Thank you, my Lord but being Gendry Waters is enough for me,” Gendry answered. He turned to Arya. “I mean-”

“You know I never cared about that sort of things anyway,” she told him simply.

The queen and her Hand began to discuss political technicalities that Arya was not really interested in. She turned to Sansa. “Are you really going to stay here, in the Capital?” she asked her sister in disbelief.

Sansa stayed silent a moment while contemplating her answer. “I think I will. I could be useful here, there are still a lot of things our queen does not know about the realm. She’s not used to the ways of the court like I am. And, well,” Sansa added with a smile, “I might even enjoy the Capital now that Cersei is not here anymore to breathe down my neck.” Arya smiled back at her. “Where will you go now?” Sansa asked, concerned.

“I want to go home,” Arya said resolutely. She turned to Gendry who was still looking a bit shocked. “What about you? You’re not staying here, are you?” she asked, frowning.

Gendry shook his head. “If there's something I learned from the past few years, it's that I'm home as long as I am with you,” he told her. Arya punched his arm in answer. “Ow,” he exclaimed. “It's the truth,” he laughed.

Arya shook her head. “Come on then,” she told him, locking arms with both Gendry and Sansa on each side, guiding them outside the throne room.

“So, will you finally tell me what happened to you?” he asked as they walked out the door.

“Well,” Arya began. “Remember Jaqen H’ghar?”

**THE END**


End file.
